


Sweetly, Softly

by SleepySapphire



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: A single instance of bad touching tentacles, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Ryu learns a few things about his best friend, and Ultramen in general.
Relationships: Aihara Ryu/Hibino Mirai
Kudos: 10
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Sweetly, Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



The Kaiju they were up against was like no other Mebius had seen before; long leathery limbs that resembled tentacles slammed into the ground, some smashing cars while others tore into skyscrapers or collapsed the already damaged bridge it had landed on. Alright, it wasn’t too different, but… 

Mebius jumped back as a fountain of strange purple liquid suddenly sprayed from the center of the Kaiju’s wide, umbrella-like body and it spun around, tentacles wiggling and doing more damage to the surrounding area. He held his arms up, trying to shield himself as several large, thick globs landed on him in places, dripping down his body in sticky, goopy splotches. 

Ew…

Mebius stood straight, trying to ignore how awful the fluid felt as he reached out and finally grabbed one of the tentacles, trying to pull the Kaiju from the bridge to reduce damage. 

Overhead, he heard his friends flying around, formulating plans to help ensure their victory against the strange being. He had always been ready for battle, but having his teammates at his side made it all feel so… 

Like Mebius could take on anything and anyone in the world!

Feeling determination rise within him, Mebius let out a cry as he used his full strength, feet digging into the torn-up highway under him as he ripped the Kaiju from the bridge and spun, swinging it with all his might towards the nearest field. The ground shook with each step he took, cars and smaller, old fashioned houses jumping from the impact. On his final spin, he released it, watching as the strange creature went flying. It landed with a _splat_ and quickly began to crawl towards a creek, leaving several long trails of goop behind it. 

_Wait!_ Mebius began to run after it, only to slip on a massive puddle. To add insult to injury, on his way down he tripped over a semi-truck, finally landing on both hands and knees with a yelp, electrical wires stinging around his legs and ankles. 

Great!

Mebius stumbled to his feet, narrowly avoiding tripping over another oversized vehicle as he rushed to the park. The Kaiju, despite the many different beams that shot down at it from above, had done a perfect job in deflecting them and was crawling into the water, where its body began to shift colors to match the surrounding area. If he wasn’t quick, it was going to get away! 

It took only moments for Mebius to get to the park, but the moment he readied himself to attack, a sudden wave of heat shot through his skull and he fumbled, nearly losing his footing. His vision blurred.

_Huh…?_

Mebius grimaced, running his forearm across his eyes to clear them from any debris that could have been in his eyes. 

The moment he found he could focus again, a massive tentacle came down on him, and everything went black. 

When he woke, Mirai found himself surrounded by thin yet warm hospital bedding. He groaned, his head pounding. 

“Mirai-kun!” Konomi’s voice, soft and gentle and worried, penetrated his eardrums in a way that wasn’t unpleasant, but still a little too much for him to handle at the moment. The sound of footsteps followed after, and Mirai could tell that he was cornered on all sides of the bed he was laying on as his teammates pushed through into the tiny hospital room. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by relieved smiles.

“You’re finally up.” Beaming, Konomi’s warm hands closed around his own, and she looked up to Marina, who gave a nod. 

“Yeah… sorry, I let my guard down!” Mirai grinned, brushing off the embarrassment of having been turned into an _ultra-pancake_.

“Well, as long as you’re feeling okay. We’re running tests on the slime you got sprayed with, just to see if it has any negative side effects… You can never be too safe with… uh, foreign matter.” Teppei fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his own uniform, wincing as Marina shot him a scowl. 

“Can you wait a few minutes, Mirai-kun just woke up.” She gave a huff as Teppei stood straight, cheeks burning.

“B-but it’s still being analyzed, what if it’s dangerous?!” 

“Well, we don’t need to be worrying the second he wakes up, jeez!” Rather than feeling concerned by Teppei’s words, Mirai felt… happy, and content, watching them bicker back and forth. 

It made him happy to see them all. 

Maybe it was selfish of him, but he was especially happy they were all gathered there for his sake. 

Mirai knew he should be more humble, but he couldn’t ignore the warmth that bubbled up in his chest and spread throughout his body. He could close his eyes and fall asleep peacefully listening to them, if only it meant being with his friends. 

“You guys are going to ruin all that beauty rest he’s gotten if you keep arguing~” George clapped a hand over Teppei’s shoulder, and Teppei seemed to shrink somewhat between George and Marina, bowing his head and mumbling a small apology. 

Shifting in bed, Mirai sat up, looking up in time to meet eyes with Ryu, who had been strangely quiet. 

“Ryu-san…?” Mirai blinked, watching him. It was rare he ever got to “look up” at Ryu due to their height difference; Mirai was always used to looking down at him. Sometimes, it took all his strength not to pick the small human up and squeeze him with all his might. It was strange, and certainly something Mirai would never do, but--

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He finally said. Ryu then looked away, his cheeks tingeing pink. Marina’s eyebrows raised, and she hummed in amusement.

“Ohhh? Hey, hey, you blushing?” She put a hand to the bed and leaned over Mirai’s legs as though to reach out for Ryu, laughing as Ryu suddenly stepped away from the bed, scowling. 

“I’m not!”

“Ehhh? Are you suuure-- Oh, he’s a tomato!” There was laughter as Ryu ducked away from her and darted to the door. For some reason, Mirai felt something inside him fizzle sadly as he watched Ryu move farther away from him. He ignored it and pushed the covers away, wanting to head back to work now that he was awake. Maybe he could walk next to Ryu if he was fast enough. 

“Wait, Ryu-san! You’re headed back, right? I’ll go wit--” Mirai paused as a wave of warmth shot through his head, forcing him to still before he had even managed to stand. Next to him, Konomi made a little noise of concern. 

“Mirai-kun?” The crowd around his bed suddenly grew tight-knit, with Ryu watching from the door, worried. 

“Ah, I’m fine! I think I just tried to get up too fast…” Mirai forced a smile on his lips, wanting to dispel the worry among his friends, even if it… made him happy to know they cared so much. 

Mirai felt his cheeks warm as he thought about them, and how their attention was all focused on him. It felt good, but he also felt bad for wanting it. Swallowing, Mirai climbed from the bed even as Konomi gasped.

“Mirai-kun, you should lay back down! You’re unwell, aren’t you?” She stared up at him, concern for him swimming in her big, dark eyes as he shook his head and grinned. 

“I’ll be fine! I’ve already rested plenty, really!” Mirai forced his grin until it felt as fake as it probably looked, but he could tell they weren’t going to argue with him over it at this point, especially since he was already out of bed and headed to where his uniform hanged neatly, waiting for him. 

“Alright…” Konomi sighed, and both her and Marina began to head back, followed by Teppei and George, who gave Mirai a “thumbs up” of encouragement as he passed through the door. 

That just left Ryu, who Mirai wasn’t about to chase off.

As he began to slip out of the thin, scratchy hospital robe he wore, Mirai swore he heard a little squeak escape Ryu. He paused, looking over to Ryu with his robe hanging off both arms.

“Ryu-san?” Mirai smiled, watching curiously as Ryu spun around to avoid eye contact.

“It’s nothin’.” There was a small stutter in his voice; was Ryu hiding something? Mirai shrugged off the robe and quickly pulled his clothes on, pausing on buttoning up his shirt as a wave of dizziness hit him. It was thick in his head, yet quick to fade, and soon Mirai finished the last button of his uniform and slipped his shoes on, bouncing up to wrap a friendly arm around Ryu’s shoulder.

“Ryu-san! Thank you for waiting for me, even though you didn’t have to.” Mirai lowered his arm as Ryu scurried forward and cleared his throat, looking up to Mirai.

“Y-yes, well… Teppei isn’t wrong to be worried, so…” After trailing off, he glanced away and then cleared his throat again before looking up again.

“We should head back for the briefing. But really, if you’re still feelin’--”

“Ryu-san, let’s go!” Mirai brushed past him, darting halfway down the hall before he paused, glancing back. He had to put some space between Ryu and himself, otherwise he’d start thinking about how warm and soft and surprisingly _strong_ the tiny, fragile human male was. Even before now, Mirai found himself pondering Ryu with thoughts that went beyond that of a teammate. His passion, his gentleness… 

Mirai could scoop the small human up and sing him praise after praise, if only to see his smile and hold him close like the treasure he was. Grinning to himself, they reunited with the others shortly after and thus, the meeting about the unidentified Kaiju quickly went underway.

Mirai tried to stay awake; he did his best, really, but things were so fuzzy after a certain point, and he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until alarms were blaring once again, startling him from slumber. 

“Oh no! It looks like it’s headed straight towards Shibuya!” Konomi cried out. 

What…? It appeared again? 

Mirai pushed himself up to his feet as Marina and George both rushed past, followed by Ryu, who paused for a glance back to Mirai. 

“Mirai! You comin’?” He squinted slightly, a little frown on his lips as he watched Mirai nearly stumble over his own feet to catch up.

“Right! I’m on it, Ryu-san!” Mirai hurried to catch up, ignoring the momentary expression of concern that seemed to flicker across Sakomizu’s face. 

It was fine, this was all going to be fine!

If only Mirai’s human body would… behave. 

He felt weird, and his mind was foggy. He wanted to lay down and cuddle someone or something and to snuggle close in the comfort and warmth of his bed, even though it might need more blankets and pillows. 

Yes! 

That’s what Mirai would do, maybe. When he got off work, he would go find the biggest, fluffiest comforter and buy some more pillows for his bed, that way--

Mebius let out a shout as he felt himself shoved into a ritzy looking skyscraper by the Kaiju. He pushed himself up, grimacing as jagged glass poked into him from behind. It stung and poked, but there was little to be done about it, and it didn’t really concern him. He held in a groan, his head tilting up towards the sky for a moment, strangely exhausted.

It was amazing how wide and blue it looked from down on the earth, almost as though it were never-ending. He continued to stare, unable to look away from the deep, gentle blue color that began to shift in tone as the sun traveled at a nearly unnoticeable pace. 

Then, Mebius felt something warm drip down his leg. He blinked, confused, and tilted his head down as he felt another wet glob drip from his abdomen and down between his legs. 

_What…?_

Mebius gasped in horror, embarrassment quickly overwhelming him as more fluid began to dribble down from the opening of a line that had gradually begun to appear, starting from under his color timer and down between his legs. 

No, this couldn’t be--

Mebius let out a startled noise as the Kaiju’s tentacles slammed into his wrists, pinning him against the skyscraper as the line grew more and more noticeable, sticky, slippery fluid bubbling down his belly and thighs as finally, much to Mebius’ shock, one of his inner reproductive organs began to slither out, flush and engorged, ready for its purpose. 

_Ahhhhhhhh!!!_

This was--

The large appendage, soft blue in color, wriggled around in a way that seemed to open the rest of him up, little teeth along the lips of each side pinning him open as several more tendrils, darker blue, wriggled out and down between his legs. 

_W-wait, wait, stop, this isn’t the time!_

He could yell that all he wanted, but for some reason his body wouldn’t listen to him. To make matters worse, the Kaiju was bearing down on him, and his color timer was going off.

_So fast?!_

Groaning, he lifted a shaking leg and jammed it between himself and the Kaiju, trying to keep distance between them as several more tentacles flopped down over him, one curling around his forearm and the other around the thigh of his raised leg. 

The Kaiju was way too close for comfort. He needed to figure out how to distance himself from the Kaiju, and fast! 

A harsh wave of pleasure suddenly rushed up his spine as one of the Kaiju’s tentacles wrapped around the largest of Mirai’s tendrils, brushing past the delicate spines that ran along the back of it.

Ugh, it was… _Touching_ him. 

Mebius certainly didn’t consent to this, but all his strength seemed to be sapped from whatever it was that was making him… _like_ this. He struggled weakly against it, his leg folding between himself and the Kaiju as the Kaiju grew closer yet, more tentacles falling on him until suddenly, several beams of light shot down from the sky, directly towards the Kaiju’s umbrella-like body. 

Mebius’ head shot up, relief flooding through him as his friends came to his rescue, supporting him just like always. 

_Everyone…_

Mebius clenched his fists and finally kicked the Kaiju back, stumbling forward slightly as the tentacles wrapped around his wrists dragged him along. 

More flashes of light; Mebius felt the tentacles fall from his wrists, along with a piercing shriek that came from the Kaiju. 

Ignoring the fact that he wasn’t able to “pull himself together”, Mebius went for an attack, but before he could so much as even clench his fist, his timer gave out, and Mebius found his world shifting in one sickening blur. He closed his eyes, doubling over as bright sunshine, vivid greenery, and the sound of birds and running water overstimulating him. Mirai groaned, desperation and need quickly falling over him as he crawled forward, reaching out for a nearby rock to try and stand. He didn’t know where he was, but he could figure that out later.

The moment he moved, he felt his front and lower half dampen, unable to keep his natural biology in sync with his human form. A small moan of distress left Mirai as he lowered himself back down to his knees, cheeks flushed and eyes tearing up a little. 

How could perfectly fitting clothes suddenly be so tight and restrictive?! Mirai raised a shaking hand to the zipper of his uniform and tugged it down, fluid dripping over his knuckles.

He wasn’t sure why he was so wet; normally this kind of stuff was… a lot cleaner. Less messy. Maybe it had to do with being on Earth, but he couldn’t fathom why, and didn’t know why he couldn’t seem to control his body. 

Static suddenly caught his attention; he could hear the voices of his friends from a communication device at his hip. 

_“Mirai! Where are you?”_

“ _Mirai-kun, pick up!”_

A wave of dizziness overtook Mirai as he heard their voices; it was soothing, somehow, but he would hate for them to find him like this. He knew he should respond, so as not to keep them worrying, but…

He reached down and gently took a hold of the largest of his organs, stifling a moan as his thumb brushed past the fine spines along the ridge. Out of them all, this one was the most sensitive, as it was meant to connect with his partners for sharing genetic material during procreation. 

Would he feel better if he just… tried to take care of himself as quickly as possible? 

Mirai felt so hot, sweat was starting to roll down his cheeks. He was certain there wasn’t anyone around; people would still be going through evacuation protocols due to the unidentified Kaiju attacking the city. 

No, he couldn’t afford to waste time, the Kaiju! 

About to release himself, Mirai paused and grimaced, noticing that a few of his other tendrils had wrapped around his own wrist and were stroking and squeezing needly. 

“S-stop it now, we have to… go. We have to--”

“Mirai!” 

_Eh?!_

Mirai raised his head as he heard rushed footfalls pounding into the ground, and before he could say or do anything, Ryu came to fall at his knees next to Mirai, a hand to his shoulder even as Mirai hunched in on himself to try and hide the mess his torso had become.

“Ryu-san, wait, this is--”

Try as he might to prepare Ryu, there just hadn’t been enough time to warn the human, and thus, Mirai wasn’t surprised when he heard the smaller male gasp harshly, his entire body tensing besides Mirai. 

“Mirai, this--! Uh… wait a sec...” Ryu fumbled with his words, hand flat against Mirai’s back. It was warm, and the touch was firm. Ryu’s presence beside him had Mirai leaning towards him, even though his innermost organs were out on display for Ryu to see. Mirai shifted, hand lowering to some of his other tendrils to try and push back inside himself as he averted eye contact, somewhat embarrassed. 

“I’m… uh, sorry you had to… see this, Ryu-san… It’s just… so hard to control, I can’t seem to make my body listen to me.” Mirai’s words came out with a small whisper; he hadn’t thought of it before, but how would Ryu handle his body? He had seen the differences in their anatomy; Mirai’s organs weren’t normal, and some would probably consider him… scary. Terrifying, even. Mirai swallowed, hands slipping as he tried to will his torso to close despite how sweet and comfortable Ryu felt next to him. Mirai wished they could touch more, and a deeper part of him wished Ryu would touch his organs. 

That would be too strange a request though, wouldn’t it? 

Mirai felt himself tremble, leaning forward on himself to try and hide as his tendrils pulsed and squirmed with need. 

“I-i’m confused, what’s goin’ on here…? You… you’re sayin’ that’s… uh...” Ryu was dark red beside him, cheeks burning and heart rate having picked up. He coughed, hand twitching against Mirai’s back as he quickly looked around and pulled his arm back. A small noise escaped Mirai as the contact faded. 

Was he leaving? Mirai didn’t want him to go. 

But what if he was freaked out by Mirai’s body? They were so different, after all.

Mirai felt frustrated for some reason. He could feel his eyes stinging at the loss of Ryu’s warmth.

However, Ryu didn’t stand or pull back. Instead, Mirai heard him talking on the communication device, saying words Mirai couldn’t fully pick up through the pounding in his own ears. Then, Mirai felt a coat being slid over his shoulders, even though the size was much too small to cover his shoulders in the way it was meant. He sniffled and looked risked a glance up to Ryu, swallowing. 

“Ryu-san, I… If you come back later, I might… I might be back to normal. So please, could you--” 

“I’m not leavin’ you alone like this!” Ryu’s words had Mirai’s head snapping up to face him, surprise in his eyes. 

“R-Ryu-san? But I--”

“You’re, uh, obviously not well, so how could I leave you alone?” Ryu swallowed. He looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes focused on either Mirai’s face, or away from him, in general, to be respectful. 

It was sweet.

“It’s not… that serious, it’s just-- _ah_! Um, my body…” Mirai trailed off, biting his lower lip as a wave of need rippled through his torso. He caressed the underside of his main tendril gently, carefully, letting out a small moan as he looked away again, 

“Y-you’re body… uh-huh…” Ryu was having trouble comprehending this, but so was Mirai. 

“I can’t control it… I’m, s-sorry.” Ah, Mirai was beginning to lose control of himself and any rational thoughts. What if he just let himself run wild and pull Ryu close? He glanced up to the small human male, eyes glazing over as he struggled to contain lewd thoughts. 

No, that wouldn’t be right… 

He couldn’t just… take advantage of Ryu to make himself feel better, no matter what his body was going through. Ryu cleared his throat again, and Mirai watched as a bead of sweat dripped down his cheek, falling down his jaw and disappearing down into the collar of his coat. 

“This is the Kaiju’s fault, right? Then… Isn’t there anything we can do? I’ll call for an ambulance! Or--”

“No!” Mirai really didn’t need to startle innocent ambulance technicians over this. 

“Wait, no, sorry.” Ryu held a hand to his mouth, flustered, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them for several moments until Mirai physically couldn’t stay still. 

“R-Ryu-san, I… I can’t hold myself back anymore. Please, leave…” He ran his hand along the length of his main tendril, delicate spines pricking against the inside of his palm as he was quick to locate the spots he knew he liked best. Next to him, Ryu let out a squeak and pulled back, both eyes wide. 

“Wait, you’re just gonna start-- _here?_!” Ah, Mirai couldn’t focus on things like shame any longer. He needed to be touched, so, so bad. 

“‘M sorry… Ryu-san…” With his other hand, Mirai grasped two of his other wiggling tendrils, squeezing them gently as he pumped them to life. Sticky fluid clung to his hands as he stroked at them, and he heard Ryu gulp nervously next to him. A small part of Mirai wondered why he wasn’t leaving, but another, larger part wanted Ryu to join in. 

Shifting on his knees, Mirai felt his toes curl inside his boots as little waves of pleasure ebbed and flowed inside him. He should have started this a long time ago, even if he had to do it alone, it was still better than sitting and waiting for it to fade. 

Mirai squeezed his eyes shut, his entire face burning as he continued to touch himself. He hadn’t heard a peep from Ryu; perhaps he’d jumped away to give Mirai privacy; Ryu seemed to be the shy type when it came to intimacy. He was cute, Mirai wanted to hold him and cuddle him until they were both fast asleep and warm and--

Mirai let out a small moan as he felt Ryu’s hot hand against his back again, his voice close to Mirai’s ear. 

“C-can… I see?” His voice was quiet, anxious, as though afraid he would offend Mirai by asking. Something warm curled inside of Mirai’s abdomen, and he trembled, biting his lip as he gave an excited little nod. 

“If… You want to, Ryu-san…” Mirai shifted a little, knees spreading as he shyly opened one of his hands to show off slick, light blue tendrils that curled around. Ryu swallowed, his eyes shifting from Mirai’s tendrils and up to his torso, where rows upon rows of little teeth that lead up to his color timer pinned his abdomen and lower torso open, visible only due to his soaked shirt being rolled up. 

“Doesn’t… doesn’t it hurt?” Ryu’s hand reached out, fingertip touching gently to one of the teeth before slipping down and sending little sparks of relief down Mirai’s spine. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle drag of Ryu’s finger against the sensitive opening of his organs.

“No… they aren’t… teeth as you know it, they’re just there to secure the life pods t-that… form into future Ultramen.” Ryu made a small noise of understanding, and Mirai felt his heart jump in his throat as he pulled his now sticky fingers away, rubbing them together as he looked down to Mirai’s tendrils. 

“You… uh, certainly got a lot going on…” Mirai was so close to offering himself to Ryu; so close, it would be so foolish though, why would Ryu want to touch another person's organs--

“Do you… want to touch one…?” The words slipped from his mouth before he could keep himself in check, and despite the explosion of red that suddenly popped into existence on Ryu’s face, he gave a nod, his hand coming to touch Mirai’s for a moment before shifting inwards to grab the base of his main tendril from him. 

“ _Ah, wait, that’s--_ ” Mirai shoved his hand against his mouth as Ryu took him in his hand and gave a curious stroke down the length of the tendril. It felt so, so good, so much better than touching it himself. A noise of relief fell from his lips as he felt himself sag back, his other hand curling in the grass under them. 

“It’s… much softer than I thought it would be. And slippery.” Ryu’s thumb curled inwards as the end of the tendril wrapped around the digit, fluid dribbling out of non-visible little ducts around the end. 

“It’s… It’s for… protection…” Mirai swallowed, biting his lower lip as two more of his tendrils rose to meet Ryu’s hand, needy and invasive.

“Protection?” Ryu loosened his hand, allowing the tendrils to crawl between his fingers before squeezing gently and pulling his hand back to stimulate them. Mirai whimpered, giving a small nod. 

“I-it... _ah, um,_ holds onto soon t-to be born… Ultra-- “ Ah, Mirai was going to go crazy with all the gentle touching and curious motions. He wished he could throw Ryu down and jump onto him to combine their organs, but--

“What.. what about these? Do they… do they have a role as well?” Mirai gave a light nod at his question, and one of the tendrils opened up on the underside to reveal two rows of neat little spines that mirrored the larger ones on his larger, lighter-colored tendril. 

“They.. c-clasp and... Stabilize…” As if to demonstrate, the tendril hooked onto Ryu’s hand, little spines latching onto the back of his hand in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable or painful. 

Mirai released a shaky breath, glancing away for a moment before he looked back to Ryu, who was still staring down, mesmerized.

“Ryu-san…?” Mirai was almost surprised by how quiet his own voice was. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this; not only were they out in the open, but Ryu was his teammate, and--

“Do you…” “Do you want to…” They both squeaked as they interrupted one another, going silent. Then, with a face as red as a strawberry, Ryu looked to him and reached out, taking Mirai’s shoulder with his other hand. 

“Mirai!” Mirai blinked, watching him with glassy eyes.

“C-could we… together, I mean, would you--” Mirai gave a small nod, and before he even bothered finishing his sentence, Ryu leaned in, pressing their lips together sloppily. 

It was Mirai’s first “kiss”. 

And he enjoyed it.

As an Ultraman, he didn’t have a tongue, but in this body, even if he seemed to be caught between forms, he was all too eager to lean into Ryu, their warm tongues gliding against one another as Ryu’s soft lips connected with Mirai’s. 

Though he was much smaller than Mirai, Ryu’s fingers proved to be steady and firm as he pushed off Mirai’s coat and guided Mirai out of his soaked shirt, letting it fall to the ground as Mirai leaned back, slipping out of the rest of his clothes to show off the rest of his anatomy, a small yet excited blush dusting his cheeks. 

Seeing Ryu in front of him, his own shirt having just been tugged off, sent tingles down Mirai’s spine. The way he watched Mirai, his dark eyes full of gentle curiosity as he leaned forward and put a hand to Mirai’s thigh, had Mirai’s already foggy, buzzing mind go haywire as they crashed their lips together once more. 

How long had Mirai really wanted to do this? Not just in his human form, but his natural body as well. There was no limit to what they could experience together, and Mirai wanted it all. 

“Mm… Ryu-san…” Mirai’s legs parted, making room for Ryu to slide between them as Mirai felt himself dropping gently, back pressing into prickly emerald grass underneath. 

Ryu was absolutely devouring him, lips kissing here and there, teeth nibbling down his jaw and to his neck, down further yet to his collarbone, stopping only so he could catch his breath. He glanced up to Mirai, smiling softly before he pressed a kiss to the center of his chest, right above the split in his torso, where his color timer would be. 

“E-eh? Mirai?” Mirai blinked curiously up at him, his head tilting before he followed Ryu’s eyes and glanced down.

Ah! 

Mirai sat up a little, scooting back to detach his wandering tendrils so they didn’t soak the front of Ryu’s pants. He then shot a sheepish smile up to Ryu, leaning back slightly as Ryu began to unbutton his own pants. 

“Sorry, it’s… um, it’s been a while, and… this spot is practically every Ultraman’s… _favorite_.” Mirai put a hand to his chest, palm resting over where his color timer should be. 

It was strange not having it visible, but it was there; Mirai could feel it, and the skin was extra sensitive around the area. 

“Is it…?” Ryu suddenly leaned in again, one of his hands pressing against the left side of Mirai’s chest where he began to knead and rub as he began to kiss and suck at the patch of skin where Mirai’s color timer would be. 

Mirai let out a startled little gasp, hand raising up to his lips as Ryu’s tongue gently swirled and licked at the skin, daringly flicking down to flick at one of the little teeth that held Mirai open. He then sat up, face burning as he made eye contact with Mirai once again.

“S-so… how-- how should we…?” Ryu trailed off, glancing down to Mirai’s organs again as he gently reached out and took one, beginning to stroke it to life. Mirai closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the sensations of Ryu’s calloused fingers on the sensitive flesh before he smiled and reached down, guiding Ryu up onto his lap. 

“I… I have an idea that could work. But… I, um, I can’t seem to…” Make his parts "normal", was what he had tried to say, but he had trailed off the moment he glanced down to see his belly and legs had paled considerably, almost silvery in comparison to the pink tone of his normal human skin. It was strange, almost as though his skin was trying to mimic how it looked when he was in his actual body. 

“Mirai…” Ryu’s soft voice had Mirai looking up, and he was surprised to see a look of pure adoration and awe spread across Ryu’s face. 

“Ryu-san…?” Mirai smiled a little, only to blink in surprise as a few tears dripped down Ryu’s cheeks. 

“Eh? Ryu-san?” Mirai sat up, concerned, and Ryu sat back, looking away hurriedly as he rubbed his eyes.

“S’nothin’! Just…” Mirai reached out for him, hand to Ryu’s cheek to guide him back so he couldn’t hide.

“Just…?” Mirai pressed on, feeling his tendrils cling to Ryu’s bare thighs, one of them bravely slipping up his abdomen, though it couldn’t reach very far. Lowering his arms again, Ryu breathed out, eyes meeting with Mirai’s once more.

“You’re so beautiful, Mirai... “ 

“Ryu-san…” Wasn’t it really the opposite, though? Ryu was the beautiful one; so strong, so determined, so loyal…

Mirai led Ryu into a kiss, thumb brushing over a light, splotchy bruise that had once darkly colored his cheek. Then, he delicately guided his main organ around Ryu so the slick, smooth inside wrapped around his shaft, and began to pump back and forth as he pulled Ryu down on top of him, their lips never once parting even as Ryu gasped against him.

The tendril was gentle and firm around Ryu’s length, sliding up and down and teasing tip to tip against one another while Mirai’s other tendrils squirmed between them. Mirai reached down, fingers pressing into Ryu’s thigh as he tugged Ryu’s leg up a little, allowing his tendrils to slide between Ryu’s legs. Ryu suddenly tensed, breaking their kiss so he could sit back a little, hands to Mirai’s hips to keep himself balanced.

“H-hey, they’re… uh, really close to my… _Ah!_ ”

“Ryu-san, you didn’t want me to…?” Mirai smiled a little; they were both out of breath from all the kissing and Ryu was adorable, short hair all messy and face all flustered. 

“It’s just… I wanted to be the one to make you feel good, not… the other way around.” As he spoke, Ryu’s hands slid inwards, curling around two of Mirai’s tendrils. Mirai let out a pleased little mewl as Ryu began to stroke them up and down, and with all the concentration he could muster, Mirai guided his remaining two tendrils to caress and prod against Ryu’s entrance. 

“We can… together… and then maybe next time… we can do it the human way?” Ryu let out a gasp, biting his lip as the very tip of one of Mirai’s tendrils slipped into him. He nodded, thumbs pressing gently into Mirai's tendrils, kneading them gently.

An excited shiver ran up Mirai’s spine as he heard his name fall from Ryu’s lips, and all he could think about was pleasing Ryu, who’s hardened cock was already looking like it was about to burst between the soft strokes and teasing. It made Mirai feel bold; he pressed into Ryu a little further, tendrils rocking centimeter by centimeter with care, causing Ryu to moan more.

Knowing he could make Ryu feel so wonderful made Mirai feel eager for more, listening as Ryu came undone over him. Ryu’s touches, all cautious and with intent, paused as he suddenly let out a low groan and came, his release shooting out and dripping down Mirai’s tendrils to mingle with the copious amount of fluid Mirai had already produced. 

“Mirai…” Ryu breathed. His back arched a little as Mirai pulled his tendrils out, and Mirai felt his eyes watering a little from the loss of contact between them. That was until Ryu suddenly started stroking the tendrils in his hands once more, his pace faster than before. Mirai moaned, his eyes slipping shut. It felt so, so good, Mirai could feel himself trembling, all thoughts beginning to vanish without a trace as he found himself focusing on Ryu, and only Ryu. 

“Ryu-san… Ryu-san, I’m so close, i-it feel so good..” Biting his lip, Mirai suddenly let out a sharp yelp as his climax hit him without warning, and his tendrils leaked, only to curl away and retract to avoid any chance of overstimulation. 

Mirai heard his name from Ryu's lips again, but he felt so far away and comfortable, he didn’t think he could answer, even as Ryu seemed to be saying things that could be important. 

It was alright, though. Mirai trusted Ryu. He really should stay awake, but everything was all warm and comfortable; not even the prickling of the grass against his back could disturb him.

Normally, he would have made himself get up; they still had work to do, after all, but Ryu was strong and reliable and everything Mirai needed, so…

When Mirai woke up, he was cozy, warm, and smiling. 

“Mirai-kun! I’ll go get everyone, stay here.” Konomi’s voice pierced his ears, followed by her rushed footsteps as she left. He blinked and yawned, feeling strangely well-rested as he sat up and stretched. 

“You feelin’ better?” Ryu suddenly leaned in towards him, and Mirai grinned, giving a nod. Just to check, he glanced down to his arms; the strange discoloration from earlier was gone, and Mirai's torso felt intact with nothing out of place.

“Yes! I…” Memories began to filter back in; _lots o_ f memories. 

Mirai felt his cheeks begin to heat up. 

They’d all seen him when he had fought that Kaiju, hadn’t they? His body...

“Mirai?” Ryu blinked, having watched as Mirai had sunk down until the blankets covered his nose. 

“Ne, Ryu-san… did they… see?” He didn’t want to frighten them. What if they thought he was weird? 

Ryu stayed quiet for a few moments before he spoke, voice firm.

“Mirai is Mirai, no matter how you look. Your body doesn’t affect how they think of you and… uh, I mean, it doesn’t… affect how _I_ think of you.” Ryu looked away, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head as he coughed sheepishly. Mirai lowered the blanket slightly, a smile touching his lips again as he watched Ryu. 

“... So would you still be interested in trying it the “human way” together, Ryu-san?” 

“Try _what_ the human way?” Ryu choked as Marina suddenly appeared, followed by Teppei, Konomi, and George. 

“N-nothing! Nothing, it’s nothin’!” Ryu jumped up, his face burning, only for Marina to pull him into a headlock, laughing.

“You’re sure red over nothing! What’s wrong, still thinking about your _date_ at the park?” Mirai grinned, watching as his friends gathered around once more, their faces bright and cheerful and furthering Mirai’s resolve to fight and protect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at xeno and if anyone deserves it, it's pocky <3  
> Have a lovely holiday season.


End file.
